End of all things Fun
by Luna Kaiba
Summary: What happens when Harmony is broken? And all the laughter is gone? This story is about Pinkie Pie. Hearts will be broken. A friend will be lost. A tragedy may happen. Darkness will be over the land. Can they stop this? Some Violence/Drama-Story on going
1. Chapter 1

Rated higher due to some violence. There is no bad language in this.

For references to what Pinkie Pie looks like check my profile.

Thanks for reading.

In a town called Ponyville there lives a group of very familiar pony's.

Six pony's with the elements of harmony.

Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter and magic.

But what happens when ones gone?

Harmany falls apart.

Without all together nothing could be easily accomplished?

What if one of the least expected ones is gone?

This story is about Pinkie pie.

And the loss of laughter for the dear friends.

It was a beautiful day in summer.

Everyone was busy with thier own things.

Summer was almost over so they thought it was all needed.

But along with the summer near end,

Pinkie thought she should spend time with her friends.

Summer was the best for her.

They all could do so many fun things!

She already had planned out things to do with them all.

She was dancing around and singing in her house when she picked up her pet Aligator Gummy.

"Ohh Gummy i'm going to make this summers end the greatest!" She said with a bright smile.

Twirling around holding him. He didn't do much so she sat him down and pranced towards the door.

"Who should i visit first?" She said tilting her head questionably.

Then with a gasp she jumped up happily.

"I know! I'll go play with Rainbow Dash first!"

She quickly went looking for Rainbow Dash.

When she got there Rainbow was talking to some other ponys.

Of course they was pegasuses like her.

Pinkie pie quickly hopped over to her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Watcha doo'iin!"

She said in a cute tone when Rainbow looked over at her.

"Just chatting with some old friends."

She said with Pinkie still hoping a bit.

"Ohh I see... Hey would you like to go to the lake or something with me?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and looked at her seriously.

"I cant right now Pinkie. I'm going to hang out with my old friends here. They will only be here for a week or so so i thought i would spend time with them"

Pinkie just smiled and said "Ok! Have fun"

She said then turning and hopping off.

"Who now...Ohh I know! I'll talk to Rarity!"

She hopped over to Rarity's knocking on her door.

"Rarity! It's me Pinkie! Can i come in!?"

Pinkie just heard a crash of things in the house and then simply went in.

Rarity was there with a pile of fabric on her.

There was tons of fabric everywhere!

Pinkie rushed over by her side.

"Are you ok Rarity!?"

She said quickly and worriedly.

Rarity got out of under all of the things and moaned putting her hoof to her face.

"Ohh This is dreadful! I'll never get my line done before fall!"

Not really replying to Pinkie pies "Are you ok?"

But Pinkie didn't seem to notice much.

That was just how Rarity was.

"You need help?! I'll help you! I don't mind to help! Can i help!?"

She said blouncing around and Rarity turns away.

"No Pinkie pie. I must do this alone. My clothes must be absolutely "perfect!""

She said very seriously. Pinkie pies ears went down and she turned towards the door.

"Umm... Ok. I guess i will leave you alone then."

She said walking out. Her sad look faded fast and she started off to see someone else now.

"Fluttershy will probably want to play with me!"

She said going off to Fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy was cleaning her house having her animal friends helping her.

The door was open so fresh air could come in so Pinkie pie looked in.

"Hey Fluttershy! Can i come in!?"

Fluttershy let off a light gasp not knowing that she was there so she had startled her.

But when she seen it was just Pinkie pie she sighed in relief.

"Sure. Come on in."

She said in her soft tone. Pinkie walked right in.

"Whatcha doo'iin!? Do you want to play Fluttershy!?"

She said hoping she would say yes.

But Fluttershy shook her head.

"I cant. I need to get all of this done... Maybe later?"

Pinkie looked a bit dissapointed but just said "Ok"

But she didn't lose hope.

She went to see Apple Jack.

There was tons of ponys there.

Her whole family was there helping her with the apples.

Pinkie Pie went over and simply just stated this time what she wanted.

"Hey Apple Jack! Do you want to play? Or i can help!?"

Apple jack glanced at her but smiled a bit.

"Thanks for asking but i have the whole family over. Everyones helping me. And i cant just leave so sorry Pinkie pie."

Apple Jack said getting right back to what she was doing.

Pinkie pie sighed and started to walk away.

"One more person to ask..."

She said as she walked towards Twilights place.

She knocked on her door.

"Twilight! Can i come in? It's me Pinkie!"

Twilight didn't even answer. But Spike walked over and opened the door.

"Ohh Hey pinkie pie. Twilights really busy right now. She said she cant do anything right now this is important business."

Now Pinkie was starting to feel sad.

"Ok..."She said feeling lightly dishearted.

She went back to her room and flopped out on her couch and sighed.

"I thought this was going to be a great summers end..."

She said but then smiled.

"Tomorrow will be much better!"

She said confidentally.

But days went by. She asked over and over and over.

Everyone was too busy to hang with Pinkie pie.

Along with it they was starting to get annoyed with her always asking.

When they assumed she should assume they was busy.

She hoped they had at least one day off.

On the last day of summer she got an idea.

"I know! I'll throw a party! Everyone will come to this! I know!"

She decorated her home cutely.

She sent out invites to them all.

Her mistake was writing the word "Urgent" on it.

To her it was urgent.

Summer was almost over and no one was having fun!

Or was it just her who wasn't?

Everyone quickly rushed over and rushed in yelling "Pinkie pie!?" in a very worried tone.

"Surprise!" She yelled. Confetti flied.

She looked so happy for that moment.

Till they all frowned at her.

"Seriously Pinkie pie!? I thought this was something urgent!?"

Twilight said. Then Rainbow dash flying up in Pinkie pies face.

"Yah! I was spending time with some old friends i haven't seen in years and you do this!?"

Pinkie Pies happy look quickly fading. Apple Jack turned and headed for the door.

"I had the whole family over helping! I shouldn't have left them but you worried me! This is low Pinkie Pie. I'm leaving"

Each said "Me to" after she said that.

Except Fluttershy of course. We know she doesn't yell.

"Wait i'm~!"

Pinkie pie tried to say something but they all walked out.

Pinkie pie stood there for a moment.

Till she then fell to the floor crying.

"Sorry..."

She said finishing her sentence.

Summer ruined... Didn't they understand she just wanted to spend time with them?

A little later she walked out of her house.

Walking down a trail with her head down.

"Everyone hates me... And all i wanted to do is make them happy..."

She said walking on... When she heard a dark sounding voice say:

"No one will ever understand you will they?"

She gasped and looked around.

"Who's there!?"

She said quickly. When the trees leafs started rattling.

Then a Black snake hung down looking at her.

He had yellow designs on him and yellow eyes.

He looked at her a bit sadly.

"No one will ever uderstand you and all you want to do is make them happy"

She stared at him for a moment. But then looked down.

She felt that way. That was all she wanted to do.

Why did they treat her like this.

"Yes... I just wanted to see them all smile... They all had been so busy i thought maybe they could relax and have fun for a moment..."

She said lowly. He then moved closer to her.

"Why don't you just stop caring. They will all miss it once it's gone."

Pinkie looked up into his eyes when he said that.

"But how can i do that?... That's what i'm good at... making people happy?..."

As soon as she spoke those words he reached up into the tree getting an apple.

The apple was a very dark red near black color.

She eyed it for a moment and tilted her head questionably.

"A apple?" She said a bit confused.

"This will make everything better. You will no longer have to worry about pleasing everyone."

"But!" She replied quickly.

"Isn't that what you want?..."

He said. She thought for a moment. Then nodded lightly.

He bit lightly onto the apple moving it to her. As she went to grab it.

Her lightly sinking her teath into it.

Her eyes started to fade to a darker color and she dropped the apple.

Her coat, mane and tail changing to a darker color along with that.

Her cutie mark started to change.

The yellow Balloon changing to the color of her original mane color.

Then the two blue balloons started to get cracks in them as if they busted.

A symbol of the one lonely Balloon and all others gone.

She stood there for a moment then smirked evily.

"Tomorrow shall be "fun"

She said in a odd unlike Pinkie pie voice.

The next day the others thought about how they had treated Pinkie pie...

They each decided to go to Apologize.

First Rainbow Dash came to apologize.

She flew down to see her.

"Hey Pinkie Pie! I wanted to Apologize"

Pinkie pie stopped and looked at her.

Her eyes not full of joy as they once always was.

"Ohh Youve came to "apologize" hmm? I didn't think you could speak words like that."

Rainbow Dash looked a bit shocked.

"Are you ok Pinkie Pie?... If it's about me not hanging out with you... We can do that today? Make up for it?"

Pinkie Pie looked away and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

But then looked back and smiled.

"Sure! Lets go then? How about the Lake?"

"Alright lets go then!"

Rainbow dash quickly replying to Pinkie Pie.

When they went over to the lake Rainbow got up in a tree near it.

Going to jump down into the water.

"Geronimo!"

She said as she jumped. But Pinkie Pie now seeming much stronger kicked a rock hard so when Rainbow Dash landed she would hit the rock.

Rainbow screamed when she landed and hit the rock.

Pinkie Pie gasped and acted as if she was surprised that happened.

"Ohh Rainbow are you ok!?"

She hopped up onto the rock.

"Let me help you!"

She then acted as if she was going to help but pushed her in the water.

Then when acting as if to help her in the water she held her under.

Rainbow finally flew up and got out.

"What is wrong with you Pinkie pie!?"

Rainbow yelled loudly. Pinkie then looked away acting as if she was sorry.

"I'm sorry... I was just trying to help..."

She walked away still acting sad and Rainbow didn't follow.

She was hurting much to bad to do anything so she laid on the ground.

Once Pinkie got so far she cackled.

"Now THAT is what i call "Fun"!"

She laughed as she got back into town.

Once in town Apple Jack noticed Pinkie and ran over.

"Hey Pinkie i am so sorry about yesterday... I shouldn't have been so mean. Is there anyway i can make it up to ya?"

She said very sencearly. Pinkie looked away as if she was really hurt still.

"Well..."

Pinkie said then Apple Jack gasped.

"I know! You said you wanted to help me last time right? Well there was a bad storm the other day and the barn got a bit torn up. Would you like to help us?"

Pinkie smiled at her.

"Ok! Lets go!"

She said as they both then left.

Once they got to the barn...

"Hey Pinkie could you help me get one of the boards down?"

Apple Jack said pointing towards a pile of boards.

"Ok"

Pinkie hopped up and looked down once.

She seen Apple Jack would be right in the way of the boards if they fell.

She acted as if it was an accident but made all of the boards fall. Two or three landing right on top of Apple jack.

Apple Jack yelled for help and Pinkie gasped as if she was worried.

"Are you ok Apple jack!? Let me help you!"

She jumped up on the boards and her acting like she was trying to push some off but kept pressing down on them hard so it would hurt Apple Jack.

"Stop it Pinkie! Please stop helping!"

Pinkie looked at her and acted sad.

"I'll... I'll get this off my self.. You just go Pinkie..."

Pinkie turned away as Apple Jack said that and walked away.

Acting the way she did with Rainbow.

But once she got so far she grinned again.

"Two down, 3 to go!"

She said laughy all the way back to town.

Rarity had considered going to talk to Pinkie Pie. But she didn't have to worry. Pinkie Pie came over.

She walked in carrying something in.

"Hey Rarity i wanted to show you something."

Rarity didn't really look at it much she just wanted to Apologize.

"Hey Pinkie Pie.. I wanted to say... I am sorry. I was so rude to you. I wasn't being much of a friend."

Pinkie smiled at her.

"It's ok. Can i show you my new paint gun?..."

She acted as if she accidentally turned it on and it got locked.

Then acted as if she tried to stop it and it went crazy.

Paint balls flying everywhere.

Hitting all of her hard worked on clothes for fall.

Rarity gasped loudly.

"My dresses!"

She looked like she tried to stop it and when it finally stopped Rarity went over to one of the dresses grabbing it.

"Ruined! All ruined!"

She then looked at Pinkie pie and scowled.

"Out! Get out!"

Pinkie acted as if she was upset and walked out closing the door behind her.

Then laughed.

"Two more to go."

Pinkie then headed over to Twilights.

She knocked on the door and this time Twilight opened the door.

"Ohh Hey Pinkie. Come on in."

She moved so Pinkie could come in then looked at her seriously.

"Pinkie... I'm very sorry"

When she noticed Pinkie seemed a bit Darker.

"Are you Ok Pinkie? Your coat seems odd?"

She said looking curious now.

"Ohh I'm fine... What was you doing around here?"

Twilight walked over to one of her books and made it float up putting it away.

"Let me help!"

Pinkie quickly grabbing a book and climbing up the latter.

But she didn't have any intention of "helping"

With her new found strengh she hit the wall and all of the books feel off.

Though she put that one up now there was a bigger mess.

Twilight gasped.

"What just happened!?"

Pinkie quickly went down.

"I don't know!?"

Twilight sighed. Now she had to put them all back up again.

"Can i help you with these?"

Twilight shook her head.

"No Pinkie i think you should go for the moment while i get all these up..."

Pinkie acted sad and walked out.

Awhile later.

She grinned when she noticed Fluttershy walking in the distance.

She walked over slowly so Fluttershy would notice.

Fluttershy walked over to speak with Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Pinkie Pie.. I'm sorry about~"

She didn't get to finish when Pinkie looked over at her and scowled.

"Why if it isn't the baby."

Fluttershy gasped and backed up a bit.

"I umm..."

Pinkie Pie got in her face when she tried to speak.

"Why don't you go cry in a corner. Or just leave. No one likes you."

Fluttershy's eyes started to tear up.

"Your so mean Pinkie Pie!"

She said as she turned and ran crying.

Meanwhile all the others had gathered.

"Today was horrible..."

Rainbow said having a large bruise on her now.

"Me two..."

Apple jack said. Her having one also from the boards that fell on her.

"Me three!"

Rarity said dramatically.

"Wait what's happened to you guys?"

Twilight said.

"Well... Today i was hanging with Pinkie Pie..."

Twilight quickly jumped in on that one.

"Wait... You was with Pinkie Pie?"

"Yah?"

Apple Jack then frowned.

"So was i..."

And Rarity being still dramatic.

"So was i! And she ruined my clothes!"

Twilight started to feel something odd going on.

"So we all have seen Pinkie Pie.. And something has happened to us all?... And did everyone else notice she seemed... a Darker color?..."

Rarity put her tongue out in disgust.

"I did i just didn't say anything. And the color did not suit her!"

Rainbow Dash put her hoof near her mouth.

"Now that you mention it..."

And so did Apple Jack.

"She did seem quite odd..."

As they was saying that Fluttershy go's running and crying by them.

"Fluttershy?!"

They all say.

"Come on lets see whats wrong?!"

Said Twilight when they ran after her.

Once they caught up to her...

"Whats wrong Fluttershy?! What happened?"

She looked up at them with tears streaming down her face.

"It... It was Pinkie Pie... She was being mean to me..."

They all gasp and say "Pinkie Pie!?" Very shocked like.

"Why would Pinkie Pie be like that?"

Rarity said. When Twilight looked at them all seriously.

"That's not our Pinkie Pie..."

-To Be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

You may see what Gardenay/Sly looks like by going to my profile.

All of the friends gasped.

"What do you mean that's not Pinkie Pie!?"

Rarity said frantically.

Twilight looked down sadly.

"Think about it... Would Pinkie Pie ever hurt Fluttershy? For that manner any of us?"

All of their ears went down as they all said "No"

Rainbow dash flew up a with her hoof in the air.

"Well then lets go see what's going on! And get our Pinkie Pie back!"

As they went looking for Pinkie pie...

At the cake shop there was ponys walking out looking sick.

They all seemed a green color and that wasn't their normal coat color.

"What's going on?"

Twilight said.

Till she see's Pinkie Pie walking out looking just fine.

She giggled a bit and they all gasp.

"Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight yelled.

Pinkie pie stopped and looked over and smiled.

"Ohh Hey guys!"

Rainbow flew up in Pinkies face.

"Don't ohh hey guys us! What did you do with Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie looked at them oddly.

"What are you guys talking about?"

She said questionably.

"Don't play dumb... We know your not the same."

Twilight said.

"Like how something happened to us all when you was around?!"

Rarity yelled. She was very upset about her fall line now.

"Ohh Umm... I'm sorry i messed up everyones days..."

She looked down and hoofed at the ground.

They all looked at each other.

Maybe they was all thinking wrong?...

Maybe it was just an accident?

She seemed very sorry.

But as they was thinking it Rainbow thought of something.

"Hey wait! Everyone just came out of here sick and you was laughing about it. What was so "funny" about that."

Pinkie gasped and acted shocked that they had blamed such a thing on her.

"I was laughing because of something else! Why would i laugh at someone else's pain!?"

They all looked at each other then huddled.

"Lets give her a chance... If more happens then we will really know somethings wrong."

Twilight said as they all shook their head in agreement.

"Shouldn't we watch her?"

Rainbow said.

"Well we could switch around who watch's her at times?"

Raritysaid. Twilight gasped and clapped her hoofs together.

"Great idea Rarity."

They all looked back at Pinkie Pie and smiled.

"We are sorry for accusing you of that Pinkie..."

Twilight said.

Pinkie Then smiled at them.

"It's ok! I forgive you! Well now i'm going to go home. Got to take care of gummy!"

She turned and hopped off.

They all glanced at each other then headed home.

They thought they should start watching tomorrow.

She hopped so far when she heard some pony's fighting in the distance.

It happened to be near where she had received the apple from the snake.

She slowly started walking over and hiding behind a tree.

She glanced around it at three ponys.

One standing in the middle had his head and ears down.

His eyes closed looking very upset.

The other two was grinning obviously having fun making fun of him.

"Pansy boy! Your so pathetic!"

"Are you sure your not really a girl!?

"Yah! With a name like that!"

The comments went on and finally they walked away.

But by then this pony had tears streaming down his face.

He was very handsome.

He had a coat white as snow.

A mane as green as the leafs on a tree with white streaks in it.

But of course why they made fun of him was he had a literal pasny flower as a cutie mark.

He was good at gardening and taking care of flowers.

He considered this a curse.

He started walking down the patch slowly heading back home.

When Pinkie Pie came from behind the tree slowly giving him a sympathetic look.

"Ohh You poor thing."

She said. He gasped and jumped back not knowing that she had been there.

"Wh..Who are you!?"

She laughed at him when he jumped back.

"You can call me Pinkie Pie for now. Those ponys there was so mean to you. Why?"

He looked away from her. Not really wanting to say to much but he did.

"Because my Cutie mark is a flower. And i have the stupid name of Gardenay. My parent's wanted a girl of course."

She frowns and moves closer to him.

"That's so horrible..."

But then she smiled a bit sneaky like.

"What if i said i could help you?... They will never make fun of you again."

He gasped at her words.

Never make fun of him again?...

All of his life they made fun of him...

What he wouldn't give.

"Y..You can really?..."

She nodded her head then jumped up at the tree.

Biting onto an apple and pulling it out.

He looked at her questionably.

"You want me to eat this?..."

She nodded her head with the apple still in her mouth.

The apple was a dark color like before.

She moved it close to his mouth.

It being like the Apple that Eve gave to Adam.

Just things are twisted now.

He slowly bit into it.

His fur instantly changing to a grey color.

The green mane and tail changing darker.

Along with his light green eyes changing darker.

The cutie mark he had the flower wilted.

And then seemed to disappear.

A dark colored apple cutie mark appeared now with a snake wrapped around it.

He smirked and started eating the apple.

Pinkie eating the other end till they was close enough they both kissed.

She moved back a moment later and smirked.

"You will now be my prince. And you will now be named Sly as my sly snake."

He smirked. He now loved the idea.

"Looks like it's time for revenge..."

Said Sly in a sly voice.

- To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

""""Sorry it took me so long to get this written. My computer burnt up and i had to get a new one.  
I'll be trying to update this when possible.""""

The next day all of the pony friends gathered.  
The day seemed like it was going to be a dreary day.  
Dark clouds in the sky...  
Or was Rainbow Dash just not doing her job?

"So what's the plan Twilight?"  
Apple Jack said. Twilight sighed.  
She really wished they didn't even have to plan things in the first place.  
"Seeing how things went with Fluttershy yesterday she is completely out of this."  
Fluttershy looked away shyly hoofing the ground.  
She was hoping she just imagined what had happened yesterday.  
"So who's going first then?"  
Rainbow said when Twilight pointed her hoof at them all.  
"We all are!"  
They all gasped and said "What!?" at the same time.  
"Yes all of us."  
She then pointed at Rainbow Dash.  
"Rainbow you keep an eye in the sky.  
Try to watch her closely but don't let her see you"  
Rainbow flew up a bit and put her hoof to her head.  
"Rodger Twilight!"  
Twilight then pointed at Rarity.  
"You will act as if you are try to stay out of site.. Really that go's for you all."  
She then pointed at Apple Jack.  
"You do watching her when she's outside of the town area."  
She tipped her hat up and smiled.  
"You can count on me Twilight."  
Twilight nodded then looked at everyone.  
"I'll try to follow her around as much as possible. Everyone ready?"  
They all shouted yes.  
"We will find out whats going on with Pinkie Pie for sure now."  
Though she looked at Fluttershy.  
"You should go home Fluttershy."  
Fluttershy nodded and got out a low "ok"  
She turned and started to walk back home.

All the pony's went and prepared themselves for the day.  
Pinkie Pie hadn't came out of her home yet.  
But what they didn't know it wasn't fully now Pinkie Pie they would have to worry about.  
Sly was in on tormenting the pony's of ponyville now.  
Maybe go even farther then that.

They had gotten up early for this.  
But Pinkie wasn't stupid. She known what they planned.  
But she thought she would amuse them of course.  
She was inside feeding her pet Alligator Gummy.  
But Gummy wasn't such a little thing anymore...  
He changed to a large Alligator and now had sharp teeth,  
His name no longer suited him.  
"Who's a good Pony eating machine?"  
As she threw him a piece of meat and him catching it quickly.  
She walked over to her window and looked out. She smirked as she seen Rainbow up in the sky and others hiding around.  
"Looks like all my friends just cant wait to see me"  
She laughed a bit evilly and headed for the door.  
Once she got outside she started hopping around as she normally done.  
"Now where to? Where to?... Ohh Yes i need to pick up a few things today! Cant forget!"  
Rainbow quickly moving from cloud to cloud hiding hoping Pinkie wouldn't notice her.  
Ohh But Pinkie did. But she shown no sign of it.  
Pinkie was going to be on good behavior for today... At least most of it.

Meanwhile Sly was readying his revenge.  
Ohh How he craved it. After all of those hurtful times.  
It was due time for payback.  
But on his way he bumped right into another pony.  
"Ohh I'm so sorry.. I wasn't paying attention..."  
He heard the pony say that and he looked up.  
It was none other then Fluttershy.  
He had seen her around before.  
She always seemed like a nice mare.  
But the problem was he wasn't a nice pony himself.  
"You really need to start watching where your going. Are you blind or something?"  
He said as he narrowed his eyes and got right in her face.  
She panicked and moved back quickly.  
"I...I... Umm.. I..."  
She looked away from him when he got up and started to dust himself off with his hoof and scowling at her.  
"Stupid pony's in this village. All idiots."  
He said as he walked by her.  
What was this? Pick on Fluttershy week?

He walked into town and he was passing by Pinkie Pie.  
She glanced at him and smiled and he grinned back at her.  
Them both going off to do their jobs.

Sly went to the store and oddly bought a bunch of glue.  
What was he wanting all of that for the owner wondered?  
Along with that he went and bought a bucket.  
He looked over and there was Cheerilee carrying a basket full of flowers.  
She was going to bring them to the school when Sly grinned evilly.  
He ran over quickly and snatched the basket right from her.  
She gasped loudly as he did.  
"Hey bring those back now!"  
She shouted but he didn't even look back her way.  
He brought the flowers over to where he had the glue.  
His intentions starting to become clear when he looked over at the group of pony's who made fun of him.  
With his new found strength he jumped up on a roof with the items.  
He poured the glue in the bucket.  
Then went to the edge pouring it right on all of the pony's.  
They all gasped and screamed lightly when the glue hit them.  
When they looked up to seen who done it he poured all of the flowers out of the basket onto them.  
He then looked down and smirked at them.  
"Now who's the pansy now?!"  
He laughed loudly and evilly and they all scowled.  
"We will get you Gardenay!"  
They said as Sly jumped up on the edge of the roof.  
"Try try as you please. But i'll always be the one getting you from now on!"  
As he jumped from roof to roof.  
Ohh This was only the start.  
Things was going to get much worse then this.

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie she went to the market and looked around.  
She was going to buy some grocery's.  
Rarity wasn't far of course.  
She was wearing a sun hat and a pair of dark glasses.  
She was also wearing a long dress so her tail wasn't visible.  
Watching Pinkie Pie while acting like she was just looking at things.  
But Pinkie glanced at her then waved.  
"Hey Rarity!"  
Rarity twitched then gritted her teeth and feigned a smile.  
"Ohh Hey Pinkie Pie... What brings you here?..."  
Pinkie hopped over to her and glanced at the stuff Rarity was supposedly looking at"  
"Well i was here to get some grocery's since i'm out."  
She looked at the Broccoli that Rarity had been looking at and tilts her head.  
"Are you making Broccoli and cheese or something Rarity?"  
She flailed. But then nodded.  
"Ohh Umm... Why yes. Have to get that sweetie Belle eating her greens!"  
She laughed nervously but Pinkie smiled.  
"Good idea! Let me help you get them!"  
Pinkie grabbed a bag and threw a ton of them in the bag.  
She known she didn't want them.  
And she known if she done it Rarity would have to buy them now.  
Rarity flailed.  
"Ohh No no i'll get them myself!"  
Pinkie then gave her a large bag of them. The Seller looked at them oddly.  
"That will be 25 bits."  
Rarity's jaw dropped.  
"25!?"  
She then feigned a smile and gave him the 25 bits.  
"Th..Thank you."  
She said as she started to walk away mumbling.  
"Well see you Rarity!"  
Pinkie said as she went and bought a few things to make her intentions seem authentic.

She then noticed Apple Jack in the distance and lightly smirked.  
Then hopping over towards her.  
"Apple Jack!  
Apple Jack gasped and hid behind a tree.  
Pinkie Pie went over anyways and went around the tree looking at her.  
"What are you up to Apple Jack?"  
Apple jack looked around nervously then looked up at the tree.  
"Ohh I umm... I'm.. Picking Apples! yah picking Apples..."  
Pinkie looked up at the tree then tilted her head looking confused.  
"But that's not an Apple tree."  
Pinkie said and Apple Jack laughed nervously.  
"I mean.. I am going to go pick apples..."  
Pinkie then started to jump up and down.  
"Oooh! Oooh! Can i help!? I want to help Apple Jack!"  
Apple Jack flailed.  
"Umm.. No Pinkie i'll be fine on my own today. See you!"  
She said as she rushed off quickly.  
Pinkie watching her as she gone.  
She then smirked. Ohh She had them all going good.

But Rainbow Dash was in the sky watching her.  
She narrowed her eyes at Pinkie when she seen her grin.  
She then flew quickly down right in her face.  
"Ahh Ha! Caught you! You are up to no good!"  
Twilight was in the distance watching and she face hoofed.  
"Ohh Rainbow you have ruined the plans now" she thought.  
Pinkie stepped back and looked shocked.  
"What do you mean Rainbow?..."  
Rainbow narrowed her eyes more and pressed her face against Pinkies.  
Looking right in her eyes.  
"I seen you grin.. I know your not the real Pinkie."  
Pinkie put her hoofs on Rainbows shoulders and lightly pushed her back.  
"What are you talking about Rainbow? I Grin all the time? Isn't it good to smile?"  
Rainbow scratched behind her ear a bit.  
"Umm Well yah but..."  
Pinkie then looked sad. Putting her hoofs back on the ground and looking down.  
"What have i done to make you all think i'm a bad person?..."  
She said lowly and Rainbow flailed.  
"Ohh um... Nothing Rainbow.. I was just umm..."  
She put her hoof to her face trying to think of something.  
"I was just acting! Yah Trying out acting for umm... A play!"  
Pinkie tilted her head at that.  
"A play?"  
"Haha... Yah a play..."  
She then flew up.  
"Well I've got to go umm... Practice! I'll see you later Pinkie Pie!"  
As she shot off quickly in the sky.  
"That was weird..."  
Pinkie said as she started walking again.  
Carrying her grocery's back to her home.  
She went in and all the pony's gathered round.  
"Maybe she is the normal Pinkie Pie?"  
Said Rainbow. Twilight frowned unsure really.  
"I don't know... She still seemed odd..."  
Rarity sighed loudly.  
"She seemed quite normal to me! Did you see all of the Broccoli she made me buy!?"  
Apple Jack laughed at Rarity.  
"Maybe you should have told her something else."  
Rarity scowled at Apple Jack.  
"Ohh And what else?... That i was "picking Apples"!? From a tree that has none!?"  
Apple Jack looked down in embarrassment.  
And Twilight got in between them all.  
"Enough fighting girls... We have a bigger problem here..."

As she said that the pony's that Sly had got earlier walked by yelling around how much they hated Sly.  
"Looks like we have another trouble maker around these parts girls..."  
Said Apple jack as Twilight Narrowed her eyes.  
"Maybe this was a set up. Pinkie got us all busy while someone else is doing other things.  
They didn't know how right they was.  
Pinkie had planned this before.  
She talked to Sly and told him to have "fun" while she kept the elements busy.  
Pinkie looked out her window and grinned.  
"Ohh Girls i have so much more planned for you. Don't we now Sly?..."  
As Sly walked over to her and wrapped his front legs lightly around her neck.  
"Ohh Yes my love. We have so much more planned."

What do they have planned now?  
How much worse could it really get?...  
Find out in the next chapter.

-To be continued-


	4. The crown jewel

Twilight looked at Pinkies house once then back at everyone else.  
"Ok... Rainbow i want you to watch her for awhile.  
I'll come out later and watch.  
Everyone else go on home."  
They all nodded and turned to go home.  
"Alright Twilight i'll stay right here and watch!  
I wont move a muscle!"

And Rainbow sure didn't  
She flew up and landed on a cloud.  
She watched for awhile but fell asleep.  
Pinkie glanced out her window and seen Rainbow asleep.  
Her eyes flickered a red color and she grinned.  
"I guess i can go out now."  
She then turned to Sly.  
"Don't be gone to long my love."  
Sly said as Pinkie moved close to him.  
She kissed him gently and smirked within it.  
She moved back and looked him in the eyes.  
Putting her hoof on the side of his face.  
"Don't worry i wont be long.  
I just need to talk to someone and i'll be right back.  
You know i cant be away from you long."  
She said practically whispering on his mouth.  
He nuzzled her nose lightly then nodded.  
"Alright i'll be here waiting."  
He said as then Pinkie walked out the door.  
She stopped outside and looked up at Rainbow.  
Her smirking then walking on.

She walked outside of ponyville to a tree and looked up.  
"I know your there. Come out."  
The snake stuck his head out and grinned.  
"Ohh It's you my dear End game"  
Her eyes widened when he called her End game.  
"End Game?..."  
She said confusedly.  
The snake laughed.  
"Of course. We cant call you Pinkie Pie now.  
It doesn't suit you. You are the end of all games.  
You offered them fun and they refused it.  
Now you shall give them the opposite."  
He said as Pinkie looked down at a puddle below her.  
She could see herself looking somewhat like the normal Pinkie.  
But she then grinned big her teeth looking sharp.  
Her eyes turning red.  
"I like that name. It does suit me"  
She looked back up at him and he grinned.  
He went back up in the tree and then came back out with a red gem.  
Pinkie too it and looked at it oddly.  
"What is this for?"  
She said.  
"Give that to the baby Dragon and we will gain a new allie"  
She grinned almost inponely and then headed off.

Twilight told Spike to walk outside and get something for her.  
He mumbled around about Twilight running him to death.  
When Pinkie walked up to him.  
Her looking normal now. Well... Other then her color.  
"Hey Spike... I wanted to give you something..."  
She said lowly.  
"What is it Pinkie Pie... Ooh Is it a Gem!?"  
She grinned when he said that and gave him the red gym.  
His eyes widened. It looked so delicious.  
"Thanks Pinkie Pie!"  
He couldn't wait. He ate it right away.  
A moment later he put his claws on his stomach and moaned.  
"Wow Pinkie... I all of the sudden am not feeling good...  
I think i'll go back in..."  
He walked away without another word.  
Quickly went and laid down.  
Pinkie watched him go in and known the next day would be quite entertaining.

The day Twilight woke up in a gasp.  
"Ohh No i forgot about Rainbow Dash!  
Spike i'm going to go out!"  
She looked around and didn't really see him.  
"Spike?..."  
She walked over to his bed and he was curled up looking pale.  
"Spike are you ok?..."  
He just moaned and she looked at him oddly.  
"I've really got to go talk to Rainbow Dash real quick.  
I'll be right back to take care of you.  
Or get Fluttershy to ok?..."  
She walked out to go see Rainbow Dash.  
She assumed Rainbow had fell asleep after all of that time.

While she was away Spike got up.  
His eyes a red color.  
He started to change quickly to an adult Dragon.  
Breaking right through the house.  
He raised his head up in the air and he roared loudly.  
Pinkie Pie was standing outside the wind blowing her hair.  
She smirked seeing Spike.

Twilight quickly stopped and looked back.  
She gasped looking up at Spike.  
"Sp...Spike!?"  
She said shocked.  
With his tail he knocked Twilight's place right over.  
He then breathed fire on another pony's home.  
The pony's barely making it out.  
Other ponys running everywhere screaming.  
He then looked over and seen Rarity's home.  
His beautiful crown jewl he thought of her as.  
He started to go towards her house and Twilight gasped.  
"Rarity!"  
All the noise woke Rainbow up.  
She looked around.  
"What's going on!?"  
Twilight heard Rainbow say that and looked up at her.  
"Rainbow! Somethings wrong with Spike!  
And he's after Rarity!"  
Twilight yelled. And Rainbow narrowed her eyes at Spike.  
"Not if i can help it..."  
Rainbow was fast. But not fast enough.  
He broke right through Rarity's roof and grabbed her.  
She screamed loudly. Then noticed who it was.  
"Spike!? What is going on!?"  
He looked right at her with his red eyes.  
Ohh Now she was all his.  
He then looked up into the sky.  
Then at Dragon wings semed to rip right out of his back.  
He then flew up into the air.  
Rainbow flew and kicked him in the nose.  
"Let her go!"  
He opened his mouth wide and tried to bite down on her.  
She flew back quickly. This wasn't their Spike at all anymore.  
Even before he wouldn't have tried to kill anypony.  
"What is wrong with~"  
She didn't get to finish when he hit her sending her flying.  
He laughed evily and Rarity gasped reacheing her hoof out to Rainbow.  
"Rainbow Dash!"  
She yelled loudly when she hit a rock wall hard.  
falling back down on the ground.  
Rarity with tears streaming down her face.  
Rainbow was hurt and she couldn't help her.  
Spike then flew off away from ponyville still with Rarity.  
Twilight known she couldn't stop him now.  
She ran to get to Rainbow Dash quickly.

While Pinkie Pie was watching Spike fly off she laughed lowly.  
Sly then walked out to her and stood next to her.  
"Was this your doing?"  
He said when she smirked.  
"Who else would do this."  
She said then he grinned.  
"Now we have Two pony's out of the way and one Dragon on our side."  
Both Sly and Pinkie laughed together.

Twilight rushed over to Rainbow.  
Rainbow looked up at her tears streaming down her face.  
"I think my wings are broken Twilight..."  
She said slowly trying to get up.  
Twilight helped her up then.  
"We will get you to the hospital quickly."  
She helped Twilight to the hospital.  
That gladly wasn't destroyed like other things.  
Apple Jack and Fluttershy came over when they heard as quickly as possible.  
Twilight told them all the news.  
They was quite shocked to say the least.  
"You mean little old Spike done all of that out there!?"  
Apple Jack said. Twilight nodded.  
"Spike just out of no where changed to an adult Dragon.  
He took Rarity with him. He had been acting really odd earlier."  
Twlight said.  
"Y...You don't think Pinkie had anything to do with this do you?"  
Fluttershy stuttered out.  
"I don't know... I wouldn't think she would have the power to do something like this..."  
Twilight said with a sigh.  
"So do we have a plan here to save Rarity?"  
Apple jack said and Twilight shook her head.  
"No but we are going to work on one right now.

Meanwhile with Spike he flew to a mountain with a large cave in it.  
He brought Rarity in with him and sit her down.  
"Please Spike. We need to go back.  
I want to make sure Rainbow Dash is ok."  
Rarity said when he got in ther face and roared loudly.  
She took a step back. His eyes scared her.  
That wasn't the sweet Spike she known and loved.  
"Please.. Spike..."  
He turned and started to leave.  
"Wait please Spike!"  
She yelled running after him.  
But he grabbed a huge rock blocking the way.  
"No please Spike don't leave me!"  
She screamed loudly when it turned dark.  
She took a step back and looked around.  
It was to dark to see anything.  
Tears streaming down her face.  
Was he just going to leave her there?  
She collapsed to the ground crying hard now.  
"What will i do!?"  
She said. Spike wasn't going to leave her there to die.  
He would be back. She was his crown jewl after all.  
Right?...

What's going to happen next!?  
Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
